Queen Leeza
Queen Leeza is the younger sister of King Francis of France, and a main antagonist in season 4. She is married to King Philip of Spain, making her Queen. She is the oldest daughter to her parents King Henry and Queen Catherine, and step-mother to Don Carlos. Personality Elisabeth is Catherine’s “plain Jane” daughter. Despite her considerable power, Leeza is the least favorite of Catherine’s children, and underneath her dark sense of humor is a legitimate desire for her mother’s affections. That said, you can expect her to inflict plenty of her own “emotional pain” upon her arrival. Early Life Elisabeth was born into the life of a Princess, and 2nd child of her parents, Queen Catherine, and King Henry. Season 1 Pilot Prince Francis walked in and greeted his sister who had her Ladies-in-Waiting making sure her dress was perfect for her wedding later that evening while her parents talk. That evening at her wedding everyone was celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip had their first dance. Later, Mary Stuart and her ladies decide to take off their shoes and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers dropped from the ceiling. That night as their bedding ceremony was about to take place. Elisabeth and Philip were both getting undressed in front of specially selected Noble's members of the Church and specially selected members of the Spanish Court. They slowly begin to kiss each other and have sex. Season 2 The Lamb and the Slaughter - (Mentioned) Queen Elisabeth was mentioned as a potential Godmother to her nephew John Philip. The Siege - (Mentioned) Season 3 Strange Bedfellow - (Mentioned) Catherine mentions Queen Leeza who was married 4 years ago, is still living in Spain as Queen. Intruders - (Mentioned) Queen Elisabeth was mentioned when Queen Catherine told Princess Claude to take her brothers and sisters and go to Spain to be with her sister if anything happened. Season 4 With Friends Like These A Grain Of Deception Leaps of Faith Playing With Fire Highland Games - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine told her son King Charles how she overheard two dukes educated, reasonable men discussing whether the King's ailment could be cured, or if a better solution were a silver bullet or a stake through his heart. But it was his sister, the queen of Spain, they needed to worry about. If she believes that Charles was possessed, the very inquisitors that rained blood down on Spain would march into French court, and not even a king would be safe. Charles agreed to do whatever was needed, and Catherine was able to buy them time. She convinced Leeza to take a tour of France's great cathedrals a "welcoming home" gift from the clergy. Love & Death Hanging Swords Unchartered Waters - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine informed Lord Narcisse Queen Leeza was back in Spain, but she's not happy. Catherine informed her Prince Henry's return to France had been delayed, 'cause he is fighting Turks on behalf of the Catholic faith. Something that would please her, she liked the slaughter of infidels, but still she wants Henri on the throne, not his older brother. Leeza would allow King Charles to remain king while Henry's was delayed. In the meantime, she's requesting that she attend Mary and Darnley's Wedding. insisted that she represent both France and Spain's support of a Catholic union. Pulling Strings - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine informs Lady Lennox she daughter, Leeza, is the queen of Spain, she hopes she wouldn't take her lack of attendance as a slight, she sent a full dining set of pure gold with her personal apologies. A Better Man - (Mentioned) Lord Narcisse tells Queen Catherine that Nicole Touchet is turning into a proper lady, and she wants to be a courtesan. In return, she is guiding Charles for them, keeping him in line. However Leeza still wants Charles off the throne, and believes Henri is the man to keep France Catholic. And after agreeing to let her handle matters, Leeza went behind her back and she wrote to Henri directly, he is on his way to France now now, fresh from his latest defeat of the Turks, aware that Spain wants him on the throne. Later, Henri arrives, sitting Leeza's letters that Charles is unwell and he was needed immediately. His mother assured him, his brother is quite recovered and will not be abdicating. Dead of Night - (Mentioned) Prince Henri claims he'd be a better King. Leeza said Charles was not right in the head, and he was needed. The Shakedown - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine tells her son King Charles she wanted to protect him by making him strong, but he insists he is weak, and everyone can see it but you. First Leeza, then Henri. He couldn't let England see that, or his own people, that's why he ordered those heads cut off, to hide the truth that he's afraid. Coup de Grace - (Mentioned) There are on-going negotiations between England and France. Queen Catherine says not to give England the cargo from the ships. The cargo is saltpeter. The English transport it from North Africa to make gunpowder. Queen Leeza requested the English ship captured in France divert the saltpeter to Spain. Lord Narcisse is working with Spain to clean up the messKing Charles created with England. All they ask in return is the saltpeter to make ammunition. Blood in the Water All It Cost Her - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine convinces her sons King Charles and Prince Henri that their sister Leeza has used them, and turned them agenst each other. Emanuelle's predicts Spain will still be a bother, but its Queen won't be a problem much longer. Complications with her third child. A girl. Queen Leeza died of childbirth in 1568, 2 years later. Family Tree Notes * Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding took place to celebrate the union between France and Spain. * Her name Elisabeth is spelled with an S'' instead of a ''Z. Trivia *Leesa is Catherine’s “plain Jane” daughter. Despite her considerable power, Leesa is the least favorite of Catherine’s children, and underneath her dark sense of humor is a legitimate desire for her mother’s affections. That said, you can expect her to inflict plenty of her own “emotional pain” upon her arrival. - Reign Cast Notes Historical Notes * Elisabeth had 3 half-siblings from her father's mistresses, and 9 more siblings from her parent's marriage. * Princess Elisabeth was actually King Philip II's third wife, as his first two died of natural causes. She was 14 and he was 32 at the time of their marriage. They are both said to have been in a very happy marriage and it is noted through history on how Phillip would dote on her. * Originally betrothed to King Philip II's first son, Don Carlos who was closer to her age, but mentally unstable. It was changed to King Philip himself soon after. * Elisabeth and Philip's were of a distant relation, descended from their mutual ancestor Alfonso VII. * Queen Elisabeth and King Philip II's had five daughters. However, three died before, or during childbirth. * Described as being shy, timid and very much in awe of her formidable mother, Catherine de' Medici. * In letters to her mother, Elisabeth proclaimed herself to be fortunate to have married so charming a prince. * Both Queen Elisabeth and her younger brother King Charles IX died at age 23. Appearances Family Tree Related Pages Category:Character Category:Female Category:Royals Category:French Category:Princess Category:Queen Category:Spanish Category:House of Valois Category:House of Habsburg Category:House of de' Medici